


Roommate AU

by shocked_into_shame



Series: Marrissey Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: The Smiths
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friendship, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, becoming a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Originally Posted on Tumblr]<br/>Prompt: Roommates AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommate AU

Typically, first year and third year Uni students would never, ever share a room together. Luckily for Johnny and Morrissey, however, there was an error in The University of Manchester’s dorm assignments, so Johnny, a 1st year music major, and Morrissey, a 3rd year English major (with a concentration in creative writing, thank you very much) ended up as roommates.   
At first, Morrissey wasn’t too happy about this. Apparently, he had thrown a fit in his first year, demanding that he be given a single room. Somehow that worked, and from his second semester of his first year on, he had been living in a room typically reserved for two on his own. When Johnny enrolled, however, there was a maximum capacity issue in the first year dorm, and the shaggy haired guitar player ended up in a room with Morrissey.  
The first 2 weeks or so were hell. Johnny was allowed to have his guitar in his room because of his major, which irritated Morrissey as he tried to read. Morrissey, meanwhile, tended to stay up extremely late, typing furiously, and Johnny had a 9 AM class that he needed to wake up for.   
Their relationship changed, however, when Johnny was playing some chord progressions that he had written and Morrissey began to quietly sing along with his own lyrics.  
Johnny immediately stopped playing. “Are you coming up with this as you go along?”  
The answer was no, Johnny realized, as Morrissey opened a small box that held pages and pages of handwritten lyrics. It just so happened that Johnny’s chords matched perfectly with one set.  
Now, Johnny still plays guitar when Morrissey is trying to study. And Moz still types furiously into the night.  
The difference is, however, that they do these things in collaboration; they are, after all, band mates. 


End file.
